


Resonance of My Heart

by BlazingSoul500



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Mythra expressing her love for her lovable dork, Post-Canon, Self-Reflection, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingSoul500/pseuds/BlazingSoul500
Summary: Mythra writes down in her dairy expressing her feelings about a certain salvager! Love is worth waiting for even 500 years!
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Rex, Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Resonance of My Heart

Dear Dairy

I know its crazy right for someone like me to even write her own memories down 500 hundred years ago I never would even consider doing something like this, but my heart is telling me to do this for him.

The man I love his name is Rex me and my sister Pyra have been with him for the past year and it has been the best year of our lives. He is amazing always doing everything in his power to make us happy. Showering us with so much love that it always makes me cry and blush. He truly is the one for me.  
I never told him this, but I think I have always been in love with him going back to my time in Torna when I saw him in my visions I felt so warm my soul was on fire the way he was looking at me like he was looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen his eyes filled with this light. I felt my connection to him, but who would have guessed someone like me would fall in love.

“Your real affinity lies in the future”

Words I truly take to heart now but getting to this point in my relationship with Rex was not easy. When I came out, I was so angry with myself, my past, my power, and my pain. I hated myself and I took it all out on him. It was not fair, but he put his life in danger. What he said to me that day that he wanted to keep me safe. Hearing that made me so happy, but I could not show it to him. Fear can stay with you a long time me and Pyra know that all too well.

I had to hide my feelings for him, but it was not easy especially with those eyes of his such a strong feeling when staring into them. That same familiar feeling returned to my soul so warm. I would blush around him, but soon it would turn into embarrassment and I would hurt him again. Thinking back to that night I ended up cuddling with him even though I acted like it was bad I never slept so soundly just holding onto him put me at ease listening to his heartbeat within my own.

I really do love him with all my heart and back at the world tree I truly thought this would be the last time I would see him the last time I would see his smile the last time I would feel his love, but more than anything that I would never have the chance to tell him that I love him. I still to this day thank god for allowing me and my sister to return to him. Even now he is out there helping more people changing the world one day at a time. I want to be by his side to hold him and kiss him forever for as long as this world will let him live. This life with Rex is enough for me and Pyra and one day we will be standing by his side as his wives. Sure, I wonder when that day will come when I wake up and he’s no longer next to me, but as long as I can be with the one I love my soul will always be warm. To Rex the man I love your light warms my soul I am so glad you are in my life and no matter how many years go by I will always love you till the end of our lives. You are man who saved me and Pyra, but you are also the man who won our hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Mythra/Rex and I would appreciate any feedback. Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
